


Virhearvio

by kukkalapsi



Series: Raapaleita rakkaudesta, itsenäisiä (yksinäisiä) oneshotteja. [3]
Category: LaeppaVika
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Hups
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:39:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4534788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kukkalapsi/pseuds/kukkalapsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Älkää juoko alkomahoolia liiallisia määriä, sattuu höpsötyksiä kun aistit ei pelitä.<br/>Sadan ja viidenkymmenen sanan selitys siitä.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virhearvio

Viisitoista porrasta. Kaksi avainta nipussa, toinen passaa lukkoon. Yksi tuuppaus ja ovi aukenee. Kuusi horjahtelevaa askelta. Aiemmin illalla neljä parasta kaveriani lähimmässä kapakassa. Seitsemän olutta, niistä kolme liikaa.

Takki naulakkoon, laukku lentää tuolille. Rivissä seinällä pari valokatkaisijaa. Ensimmäinen eteiseen, toinen olohuoneeseen. Olohuoneessa kuukauden vanha sohva, sohvalla mies. 

Huolettomasti horjahtelen kohti miekkosta, hämärässä erotan hänen pörhössä olevan hiuspehkonsa. Selvästi videopelit ovat saaneet kädet turhautuneena repimään vaaleita hiuksia. Näen lattialla kimaltelevat tölkit. Kosteaa ollut täälläkin.

Heittäydyn vasemmalta puolelta miehen syliin. ”Moih”, hymähdän, ripustaudun hänen kaulaansa ja suutelen. Tuntiessani sängen ja miehen koon huomaan tehneeni virhearvion.

Avaan silmäni ja vastassa on vihertävän sijasta jään sininen, hämmentynyt katse. Irrottaudun miehen huulilta mutta käteni pysyvät häkeltyneinä hänen kaulallaan.

”Zappis?”

”Eiks Rauski sanonu et pidetää peli-iltaa ku menit tyttöjen kans baariin?”

”Missä Rauski on?”

”Vessassa. Suosittelen sua liikkuu tai se saattaa hitusen ihmetellä.”

Siirryn juuri ajoissa sohvalle Zappiksen viereen Rauskin palatessa ylipirteänä.

”Ettehä jatkanu ilman mua!?”


End file.
